Indian Civil War
The Indian Civil War was a multi-party civil war in India that was part of the Technocratic Revolution, as various factions fought to determine the country's future. The two largest combatants were the Indian government, fighting for the restoration of the country to its original state, and the New Global Technocratic Front, which later broke apart into the Technocrat and T-Series factions. Also in the war were various smaller factions vying for either control or independence from India, and peacekeeping forces from Pakistan and the Weird Alliance. It has become the deadliest conflict outside of World War 3, racking up 30 million casualties. History The Technocratic Revolution was a series of Technocratic uprisings that occurred throughout Asia during the 2030s. India was one of the nations to be hit by these uprisings, and was hit the most severely. In 2032, Indias largest conglomerates and corporations pledged allegiance to the NGTF shortly after its declaration of a continental uprising. Indian forces were quickly sent in to take care of the situation, but the companies security forces (which by then had become a private military of its own right) managed to overwhelm the Indians. The NGTF quickly managed to take hold of major Indian cities, and began spreading outwards from there. Immediately upon the breakout of the civil war, Pakistan and the Weird Alliance immediately intervened and began occupying Indian borderlands to maintain peace within their borders. In 2033, seeing that the turmoil in India would be more permanent than expected, the Naxalite forces (which by then had been forced underground by the Indian government in the 2020s) made a resurgence, easily gaining the friendship of most rural Indians due to their promise of liberation from both the supposedly oppressive Indian government and the conglomerates of the NGTF. The civil war would gradually devolve into a stalemate by the mid-2030s, mainly due to Indias high population being a barrier towards any actual process, due to having so many people to pacify. However, in 2036, a disagreement among the congolmerates over how India would be divided after a NGTF victory in the civil war led to T-Series, one of the largest corporations in the coalition making up the NGTF to declare their independence from the NGTF and to become their own independent faction, having already deployed dozens of their employees to fight in the conflict, and not wanting to lose what they had already gained. By the late 2030s, anti-war protests began breaking out throughout all factions of the civil war. One of the most successful protests were the ones in the Tamil Nadu region, which broke apart from India in 2037 in an attempt to become the independent nation of Tamilia. Factions Indian Government See India. New Global Technocratic Front See also the Technocratic Revolution. The New Global Technocratic Front is one of the major factions of the Indian Civil War in its earlier years. Following World War 3, many people throughout the world wanted all the fighting in the world to stop. People looked for different ways to establish world peace, but the most popular became the Technocracy movement. The movement quickly became popular in India due to Indias ambitions to become a fully modernized nation that relies heavily on digital technology and scientific progress, and thus this system of government seemed to fit for the peoples wants. The NGTF officially declared their mission and began the Technocratic Revolution in 2032, and various companies and millions of people quickly aligned themselves with the NGTF. Since then, and due to the failure of the Technocratic Revolution in most places except Japan, the popularity of the NGTF has declined dramatically, and the Indian Government has managed to repel the NGTF from some of their former occupied lands. Naxalites Naxalite India, officially referring to itself as the Peoples Republic of Bharat, is a faction of the Indian Civil War, dedicated to spreading communism in India and the rest of South Asia. The Naxalites have a long history since before the Civil War, going back to the 1960s. By the time the Civil War broke out, the Naxalites had mostly disappeared from most places in India, but when the Civil War broke out, they managed to make a comeback. They were heavily favored among Indians in rural areas due to their promises of liberation from the various factions of the war and freedom to pursue any path. Since the collapse of the NGTF in India, the Naxalites have become the second-strongest faction in the war, beaten only by the Indian Government. T-Series T-Series, officially Super Cassettes Industries Private Limited, is an anarcho-capitalist faction of the Indian Civil War, whose goals are to transform India into the first corporatocracy on Earth. Founded in the 1980s, it received little attention outside of India until the late 2010s, when its YouTube channel surpassed the the then most-subscribed YouTube channel, PewDiePie, in subscriber count, much to dismay of everyone. This was a huge boost in its popularity, but it began stagnation throughout the 2020s, inevitably losing its spot as the most-subscribed YouTube channel. When the Civil War broke out, T-Series saw it as an opportunity to regain their former popularity, and joined the NGTF as one of the companies funding the Technocrats in India. However, disagreements over how much control T-Series would have over Bharat Corporation, the proposed corporate merger between all the NGTF-aligned companies, as well as an Indian Technates political ambition in the future, led to T-Series' split from the NGTF, causing them to become an independent faction. Tamilia Tamilia, officially the Madras Republic, is a faction in the Indian Civil War. Forming out of the anti-war protests in the late 2030s, Tamilia seeks to gain independence from India and to become a neutral nation. Little is known of Tamilia due to how recent it is. Sentinelese With the Indian government no longer capable of managing the Andamar and Nicobar islands, the status of the Sentinelese, among one of the last uncontacted tribes on Earth, is unknown. But as they are violent to any who attempt to enter their lands, they are considered an active faction of the Indian Civil War, despite their probable lack of knowledge of the conflict.